Children Story Trilogy
Disney and Sega's movie-spoof of 1995-2010 Disney/Pixar film, "Toy Story 1-3". Cast: *Sheriff Woody - Orinoco (The Wombles) *Buzz Lightyear - Paddington Bear *Mr. Potato Head - Penfold (Danger Mouse) *Slinky Dog - Kermit the Frog (The Muppets) *Rex - Hudson Horstachio (Viva Pianta) *Hamm - Huxley Pig *Bo Peep - Nellie the Elephant *Bo Peep's Sheep - Berlioz, Marie and Toulouse (The Aristocats) *Sarge - Bagheera (The Jungle Book) *Sarge's Soliders - Penguin's March (Farce of the Penguins) *Andy - Perfect Peter (Horrid Henry) *Mrs. Davis - Henry's Mum (Horrid Henry) *Molly - Baby Zelda (The Legend of Zelda) *RC - Thomas the Tank Engine (Thomas and Friends) *Lenny - Boo-Boo Bear *Mr. Shark - Oil Can Harry (Mighty Mouse) *Snake - Yogi Bear *Robot - Quick Draw McGraw *Etch - Huckleberry Hound *Mr. Spell - Top Cat *Rocky Gibraltar - Wally Walrus (Woody Woodpecker) *Troll Dolls - Oliver's Brothers and Sisters (Oliver & Company) *Sid - Horrid Henry *Scud - Bubo (The Trap Door) *Combat Carl - Donkey (Shrek) *Various Squeeze Toy Aliens - Mice Ceremory from 'The Case of Cola Cult' *Chosen Squeeze Toy Alien - Chip (Chip 'n' Dale Rescue Rangers) *Hannah - Moody Margaret (Horrid Henry) *Janie/Pterodactyl - Dee Dee (Dexter's Laboratory)/Mandark (Dexter's Laboratory) *Baby Face - Professor Emelius Brown (Bedknobs and Broomsticks) *Legs - Ms. Eglentine Price (Bedknobs and Broomsticks) *Hand-in-the-Box - Stanley (A Troll in Central Park) *Roller Bob - Sweeney Todd *Frog - Elliot (Pete's Dragon) *Jingle Joe - Mash (The Looney Lab) *Ducky - Dan (Dan VS.) *Rockmobile - The Grand Duke (Cinderella) *Walking Car - Tyler (Total Drama) *Burned Rag Doll - Dorothy Gale (The Wizard of Oz) *Huge Red Pickup Truck Toy - General Mandible (Antz) *Yellow Soldiers Toys - Tigger (Pooh) and Diego (Ice Age) *Sally - Mandy (Chip 'n' Dale Rescue Rangers) *Barrel of Monkeys - Hunter Dogs (Bambi) *Buster - Dil the Dog (The Herbs) *Mrs. Potato Head - Francine Frensky (Arthur) *Jessie - Fern Arable (Charlotte's Web) *Bullseye - Parsley the Lion (The Herbs) *Trash Can Toys - Wolves (Beauty and the Beast) *Wheezy - Willie Wagtail (Dot and the Kangaroo) *Al - Victor and Hugo (Victor and Hugo: Bunglers in Crime) *Geri the Cleaner - Fagin (Oliver & Company) *Utility Belt Buzz - Barnaby the Bear *Barbie Dolls - Jem and the Holograms *Tour Guide Barbie - Jerrica Benton (Jem and the Holograms) *Emily - Heidi (Heidi's Song) *Amy - Kiki (Kiki's Delivery Service) *Amy's Barbie Dolls - Megan (My Little Pony G1) and Astoria Carlton-Ritz (Transformers G1) *Squeaky Alien Toy Trio - Chip, Dale and Gadget Hackwrench (Chip 'n' Dale Rescue Rangers) *Barbie - Betty Barrett (Atomic Betty) *Ken - Noah Parker (Atomic Betty) *Lots-O'-Huggin Bear - Baron Greenback (Danger Mouse) *Teenage Andy Davis - William (Titanic: The Legend Goes On) *Young Molly Davis - Zelda (The Legend of Zelda) *Old Buster - Barney the Dog *Bonnie Anderson - Sophie (The BFG) *Mrs. Anderson - The Queen of England (The BFG) *Trixie - Beverly Badgesicle (Viva Pianta) *Dolly - Annie (The Forgotten Toys) *Buttercup - Teddy (The Forgotten Toys) *Mr. Pricklepants - Count Duckula *Chuckles - Adrimal DeGill (Atomic Betty) *Peas-in-a-Pod - Sniffles the Mouse (Looney Tunes), Emily Elephant (Peppa Pig), Larry the Lamb (Stories from Toytown: Featuring Larry the Lamb) *Stretch - Kitty Katswell (T.U.F.F. Puppy) *Chunk - Dudley Puppy (T.U.F.F. Puppy) *Twitch - Mr. Toad (The Wind in the Willows (1983)) *Sparks - Buzzy the Crow (Noveltoons) *Big Baby - Spunky (Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers) *Jack-in-the-Box - Alex the Lion (Madagascar) *Chatter Telephone - King Julian (Madagascar) *Bookworm - Maurice (Madagascar) *Broken Train Toy - Mort (Madagascar) *Cymbal-Banging Monkey - Spike (Ace Ventura: Pet Detective) *Rabbit Doll - Dumbo *Rainbow Bird Toy - Bambi *Round Boy Doll, Red Little Dinosaur Toy, and Little Robot Toy - Max Goof, Roxanne and Goofy (A Goofy Movie) *Garbage Men (Hunters) - Bill Sykes and Winston (Oliver & Company) *Garbage Toys (Caged Mammals) - Woody Woodpecker, Sonic the Hedgehog, Hector the House (Hector's House) *Adult Sid Phillips - Danny (Tourettes Guy) *A Ride to Sunnyside - Horrid Henry's Car *Daisy - Kumba (The Fruitties) *Young Lots-O'-Huggin' Bear - Robin the Frog (The Muppets) *Lots-O'-Huggin' Bear Replacement - Frog Naveen (The Princess and the Frog) *Emperor Zurg - Caractus P. Doom (Avenger Penguins) *Utility Belt Buzz - Barnaby the Bear *Stinky Pete the Prospector - Sideshow Bob (The Simpsons) (both are same voice actors by Kelsey Grammer) ("Aaaaah! Sideshow Bob!") *Amy's 2 Barbie Dolls - Megan (My Little Pony G1) and Astoria Carlton-Ritz (Transformers G1) *Tour Guide Barbie - Jerrica Benton (Jem and the Holograms) Category:Disney and Sega Category:Toy Story Movies Category:Toy Story Parody Movies Category:Toy Story Spoofs Category:Toy Story Movie Spoofs Category:Toy Story 2 Movie Parodies Category:Toy Story 3 Movie Parodies Category:Rated G Movie Spoofs Category:Sega Film Productions